Let It Go
|image= |game= (Kids Mode) |artist= (Disney's Frozen/Nicki Gonzalez) Hu Wei Na (Jalene) |from=film |tvfilm='' '' |year=2013 |mode=Duet Solo (Sing Along) |dg= / (Sing Along) |mc= (Classic on JDU 2017) (Sing-Along on JDU 2017) |lc=Light Blue Pink (Sing Along) |gc=Yellow/Lilac (Sing Along) |pc= / (Sing Along) |nogm=4 each (Classic) 2 (Sing Along) |alt = Sing Along (DLC) |nowc = LetItGo (Classic) LetItGoDLC (Sing-Along) |pictos= 116 (Classic) 126 (Sing Along) |audio = |perf= Shirley Henault (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) (Sing Along) |dlc = Classic October 20, 2015 (JDU) December 10, 2016 (NOW) Sing Along (2015) December 21, 2015 (JDU) January 9, 2016https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAwI4h3DKvs (NOW) |kcal=25 |dura=3:44 }}"Let It Go" (" " in the Chinese spinoff) by is featured on , (under a different name and language as 随它吧), , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are basically Anna (P1) and Elsa (P2) from the movie Frozen. Anna wears her pink cape, black and blue dress, and black boots, and Elsa wears her light blue sequin dress and blue kitten heels. Sing Along She is basically Elsa from the classic routine. She retains her features. Letitgo coach 1.png|P1 (Old) Letitgo coach 2.png|P2/Sing Along (Old) Letitgo_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Updated) Letitgodlc_coach_1_big.png|P2/Sing Along (Updated) Background Classic The official logo for Frozen first appears. During the verses, the dancers are in a snowy forest. During the choruses, the background is blue with light blue snow swirls and snowflakes across the screen. The dancer's reflections can be seen at the bottom. During the bridge, Elsa builds an ice castle. The background resembles the movie. Sing Along The floor contains a large light blue snowflake, which highlights and sparkles. Multiple snowflakes appear and disappear in the air. After the second hook, Elsa builds her ice castle from the classic routine. At the third hook, the background switches back to the snowflake floor. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves per coach in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: *'P1': Cross your arms. *'P2': Put your right hand on your face, as if in a thinking pose. Gold Moves 2 and 4: For both dancers, bring your arms down forcefully. P1, face the left, and P2, face the right when the chorus starts. Letitgo gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Letitgo gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 3 in-game Letitgo gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Letitgo gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 and 4 in-game Sing Along There are 2 Gold Moves in the Sing Along, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Throw both arms forward while stepping to the right when "Let it go" is sung. Letitgodlc gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Letitgodlc gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Classic * Special New Year Trivia *The Classic routine was placed in the A-E section of for a period of time. **However, back then it had quotation marks around, so it was likely counting that as the leading character. *As of June 19, 2018, the Classic routine is under the A-E section, while the Alternate is listed under the K-R section. *This is the third Disney song in the main series after This is Halloween and Prince Ali. It is followed by Junto a Ti, Under the Sea, and How Far I’ll Go. *Although she isn't credited, this is the first song by Idina Menzel in the series. ** However, the song was covered, which would technically nullify her original version's actual presence in the game. ** The game uses a cover version of Nicki Gonzalez (Hu Wei Na in the Mandarin dub), although Disney's Frozen is credited for both games. * The dancers have a natural skin tone, akin to Prince Ali, You're The One That I Want, and Chiwawa (Remastered Version). *This song was leaked on both the PAL and NTSC box covers. **However, only the NTSC cover mentioned the specific song. The PAL cover only mentioned the 'artist'. *The song was revealed briefly in a private YouTube video. * The dance features several elements from the movie, including the background and the dancers (Anna and Elsa) are similar to their cartoon form. * This is the second time that a movie title appeared before the routine. This comes after Prince Ali. * In the Coach Selection menu, Anna has her hands on her hips, but her pose was supposed to be crossing her arms. * A very short part of the Sing-Along was found in a Vimeo showreel, making this choreography leaked. * Both Classic Mode and Alternate Mode for this song were leaked. * Elsa leaves ice trails whenever her arms or hands are in action. * "The past is in our past", instead of the correct "The past is in the past", is seen in the lyrics. * This is the only female/female duet in (recycled DLCs not withstanding). * This is the final track to be revealed through a gameplay on the Just Dance YouTube channel. ** It is also the only track in the main track list to be revealed after the game's release and the final track list's reveal. * The lines "Don't feel" and "Here I'll stay" in the Sing Along routine become immediately unhighlighted after they are sung. In the Just Dance 2015 China version of the Classic routine, the Chinese line for Couldn't keep it in/Heaven knows I tried gets immediately highlighted, although Weina sings it slowly. * In the sing along, the song is titled "Let It Go" with quotations (the classic routine not having quotations) and the artist is "Disney Frozen" instead of "Disney's Frozen". Also, in the preview of the store, it shows "#Disney" on the corner. ** This is also the case on . * On , a Mandarin version of the song is used. The title is written as " ". It is currently the only Western song to have its audio altered for a foreign game, and one of the few times for any game. * On the Xbox One, the sing along routine came out roughly a month after it did on the other consoles. * This is the only song on Just Dance 2015 to have a downloadable alternate routine. * For some reason, the square of the Sing Along version is different in the shop than in the menu; it shows the dancer in a different pose and it can be seen that the dancer has lipstick. The lipstick is not present in the routine. ** This also occurs to I Need Your Love, as the square shown in the shop has a different background than the square shown in the song selection menu. * Similar to other songs with copyrighted dancers, being Prince Ali and Ghostbusters, the song does not come with an avatar that is based off one of the dancers in its debut. Instead, it comes with a snowflake avatar. ** In (with the use of ) and , an avatar based off of Elsa is available, and the Snowflake avatar can now be unlocked after playing the Sing-Along routine. * This routine is the fourth in the Just Dance series to use licensed characters, after Just Mario, Prince Ali and Ghostbusters. It is followed by Balkan Blast Remix, Ievan Polkka, You're The One That I Want, Under the Sea, PoPiPo, How Far I'll Go, and Love Ward * The dancers' skin tone is recycled in You're The One That I Want and Under the Sea. * The song's pictogram bar beats at 69 , even though the song s actual is 137. * In , there is a glitch when playing the Classic routine: when the last Gold Move occurs, the Gold Move effect does not appear; however, its sound plays. * On the Just Dance Now menu, the Classic routine was accidentally placed before ''Kaboom Pow'' for a short period of time. *In Just Dance Unlimited and Just Dance Now, the song name for the Classic routine is "Let It Go". However, this is not the case with the Sing-Along version of the routine. Instead, the song name for the Sing-Along version is Let It Go - ALTERNATE/Sing-Along without any quotation marks. **The quotation marks were later removed in Just Dance Unlimited for the Classic routine in April 2016. * In a Behind-the-Scenes version of Boom Clap, the Alternate is incorrectly labeled as On-Stage.https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=130&v=QND-KKe_tm0 * Let It Go is labeled as "Top Track" in the section of the official website. However, its representative picture shows the Alternate version instead of the Classic one, with almost completely absent user interface. ** In spite of that, when one clicks on the picture, the site opens the preview gameplay for the Classic version.https://www.youtube.com/embed/V8NviUImwE8?rel=0&enablejsapi=1 *** Additionally, the picture is named "frozen_288762.jpg", instead of using the actual song title. * The Sing Along version is the last DLC in the series. From onwards, they are replaced by . * On via Kids Mode, P1 has an unfinished avatar which only portrays her cape; P2's avatar, instead, is replaced by the snowflake avatar in . *The album background is different from the background in the menu icon. Gallery Game Files Letitgo cover generic.jpg|''Let It Go'' Letitgodlc cover generic.jpg|''Let It Go'' (Sing Along) Letitgo cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Letitgoalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Sing-Along) Letitgo cover.png| cover (Classic) Letitgo cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Letitgodlc cover@2x.jpg| cover (Sing-Along) letitgo_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) letitgodlc_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Sing Along) Letitgo snowflake jd2015 avatar.png|Snowflake avatar on letitgo snowflake golden ava.png|Golden snowflake avatar letitgo snowflake diamond ava.png|Diamond snowflake avatar Letitgo snowflake jd2015 avatar.png|P2 s avatar letitgo p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar letitgo p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar Letitgo snowflake jd2018 ava.png|Snowflake avatar on Letitgo p1 jd2018 ava.png|P1 s avatar on (unfinished) Letitgo pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Letitgodlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Sing-Along) In-Game Screenshots Letitgo zh1 menu.png|''随它吧'' on the menu Letitgo jd2017 menu.png|''Let It Go'' on the menu (2017) Letitgo jd2017 load.png|Classic s loading screen (2017) Letitgo jd2017 coachmenu.png|Classic s coach selection screen (2017) Letitgodlc jd2017 menu.png|Sing-Along on the menu (2017) Letitgodlc jd2017 load.png|Sing-Along loading screen (2017) Letitgodlc jd2017 coachmenu.png|Sing-Along s coach selection screen (2017) Letitgo jd2015 gameplay 2.jpg|The leaked photo Letitgodlc jd2015 gameplay.jpg Promotional Images Letitgo jdnow promo gameplay.jpg letitgodlc jd2015 promo gameplay 1.jpg letitgodlc jd2015 promo gameplay 2.jpg letitgodlc jd2015 promo gameplay 3.jpg letitgodlc jdu promo gameplay.jpg|Sing-Along Version on the website Letitgodlc promo.jpeg Behind the Scenes letitgo bts.png Others Letitgo thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Letitgo thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Letitgo jdnow glitch.png|''Let It Go'' appearing in the A-E section in letitgodlc different menu icon.JPG|Different square of the Sing-Along Version in the shop letitgo background.png|Classic/Sing-Along Background Videos Official Audio Idina Menzel - Let It Go (from "Frozen") Frozen - Let It Go《随它吧》 (Mandarin)(普通话) 『Official MV』 Let It Go (Nicki Gonzalez Version) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Let It Go - Gameplay Teaser (US) Let It Go - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Let It Go - Just Dance 2015 Let It Go - 舞力全开2015 Let It Go - Just Dance 2016 Let It Go - Just Dance Now Let It Go - Just Dance 2017 Let It Go - Just Dance 2018 Let It Go (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2018 'Sing Along' Let It Go (Sing Along) - Just Dance 2015 Let It Go (Sing Along) - Just Dance Now Let It Go (Sing Along) - Just Dance 2016 Let It Go (Sing Along) - Just Dance 2017 Let It Go (Sing Along) - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation it:Let It Go Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disney Category:Chinese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Shirley Henault Category:Covered Category:Leaked Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018